Time Paradox
by dancingurl642
Summary: HGSS, A dark spell is placed on Hermione and she is in a coma. While her body is safe in the Hospital Wing, her spirit is sent back in time.Rating will go up.
1. Default Chapter

**Time Paradox**

By: Dancingurl642

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Everything else that is made up is mine. I will only post this in this chapter so please don't sue me. Also, I know there are tons of other Harry Potter fanfic in the world, and I haven't read everyone, yet. So don't flame or anything if you think I stole an idea because I didn't, this is idea was all my own.

Pairing: This will be a bit of a romance story between Hermione Ganger and Severus Snape. If this bothers you, then don't read on.

Summary: Hermione is about to graduate and she has her whole life ahead of her. When she is placed under an old and dark spell by Malfoy, things start to change for everyone around her. Only one man can save her, who at the moment, just became depressed. So Hermione is in a coma, her body in the Hogwarts infirmary, while her spirit is sent back in time. How will she ever find her way back?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were just getting back from potions. It was there final year at Hogwarts and they couldn't wait to be free form Proffessor Snape forever.

"I don't care what you say Hermione, Snape will always be a git."

"Ron, I know you may not like _Profesor _Snape, but he is still our teacher for another couple of mounths. Just stick to it and be a good little boy." Hermione patted his head and walked up the stairs. Harry tried to keep a straight face but he starrted laughing,

"Yes Ron be a good boy," Harry immatated, while still laughing.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron joked.

They came to the fat lady, seeing as it was Friday afternoon and no more classes until Monday. She was talking to a women in a deep blue dress with golden stars down the front. Her hair was in a tight French twist which had ribbons flowing through it. She had warm carmel colored hair with light cinnoium eyes. She looked remarkably like Hermione.

"Oh, hello, I was just talking to my friend here Mya. She was teling me about his one time when...

"Pixie dust." Hermione was tiered and just wanted to go inside.

"Oh, well yes. In you go." Exclaimed the fat lady, a little mad she was cut off.

"C'mon guys, lets get inside." They walked in the common room and found a seat on the couch near the fire.

"Can you guys believe we are gonna be gone in a few short mounths. We will possibly never see some of these people again..."

"Thank god. I wouldn't want to see any Slytherins again.." Ron interrupted.

"Especially Malfoy.." Harry added.

"I'm serious, we will never be in the common room, talking to each other like this after this year. It's depressing." Hermione finished. She was starting to tear, seeing as she would always get emiontonal talking about things like this.

"Hermione, don't worry we will always keep in touch and be best friends" Harry stated, trying to brighten her mood.

"Yeah Hermione, don't worry, your stuck with us whiether you like it or not. So get used to it."

"Your right, I'm just being me. I think I'll go to bed early. I'm a bit tired and need to relax. Goodnight guys," Hermione kissed each boy on the check and went upstairs to unload her back and start her homework, only then relising she forgot her potions book in the classroom.

"Oh well, I'll get it tommarrow," she mumbled to herself. She then went to take a relaxing bath.

_ Hmm... apple strawberry or jasmine. I think I'll do jasmine today. I'm am tired and jasmine always sooths me._ So she got undressed and went in the tub.

"Thank merlin I made head girl. I love the peace and quiet." She was made head girl this year, to no ones surprise, but unforuantly Draco Malfoy was named head boy. When he found out he would have to share a common room with a _mudblood, _he got his fater to talk to the school board. They decided to leave us in our regular common rooms, but added an extra room for our privacy. Not that Hermione minded what Malfoy did, she still got to see her friends regularly.

When she was all pruny and dried up, she got out and changed into her favorite pjs. A deep blue tank with matching pants. The pants had golden stars running up them. (A/N This just happened to be my fav of pjs I own, so I had to add it in somehow.) She got into bed and before she knew was fast asleep.

_Dream_

_Hermione was running so fast, like a speeding bullet going to its target. Her legs were numb and each step she got faster and faster. She flew her head back to see if someone was following her, and there was. She couldn't make out exactly who it was but it had to have been a male, with his panting and stide steps. She was loosing ground fast. He was catching up to her. All she new was that she couldn't let him win. She turned her head back around and WHAM, right into a wall._

_She felt dizzy and lifted her hand to massage her head, but found out it was bleeding. Her prey had caught up to her and then she knew who i was, the one person who always brought her down. Malfoy._

_He lifted his wand and shouted......._

_End dream_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She was panting and the covers were tied up in her legs. She checked the clock and realised it was 12:30am. She got and decided to take a walk and maybe get some hot chocolat form the kitchens. She needed to clear her mind.

She relized she gave back the claok to Harry and decided to just risk it. She could always claim head girl duties. She creept down the stairs and found the common room empty.

"Well that was easy enough," she said to herself.

She pushed the portrait open and step outside. She decided to go right to the kitchens. For some reason her dream freaked her out still. Eventhough she never and still doesn't believe in divination. As she turned the corner, her face went sheer white. She realised she forgot her wand and she was facing..........

"Well, I think this deserves detetion and house points," he replied.


End file.
